


Hair

by NEStar



Category: Road to Avonlea
Genre: Gen, outsider's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble about the state of Felicity's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

It was strange, Felicity's hair – not that Sarah thought about her cousin's hair that much – but she always finished her math quickly and it gave her time to look around the school.

 

The summer Felicity was twelve she kept trying to convince Aunt Janet to let her wear her her up, but now three years later – even after Sally Potts had started wearing her hair up – Felicity's hair was still down.

 

It was odd.

 

But then a movement caught her eye. Gus Pike sat at the end of the row behind Felicity; while his right hand was taping at the edge of his slate his left hand crept to the spot where Felicity's hair brushed the top of his desk, his fingers trapping a lock of her hair and twirling it between his fingers.

 

Maybe it wasn't so odd that Felicity left her hair down.


End file.
